Welcome Home
by KatanaKaze42
Summary: Dirk gets home a little early from one of his gigs...


h4 class="heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-size: 1.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.125; color: #2a2a2a;"span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;"(Dirk's POV)/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" You feel the music pump through your body like you do every time you're playing at a club. Seeing people dance to your jams makes you want to grin, but you're too cool for something as dopey as a grin. Lately you had been under more stress than usual, and it all had to do with Dave. Dave, Dave, Dave. Whenever you were around him he always seemed to be nervous and uncomfortable. You thought maybe it had to do with him hitting puberty, but you didn't remember being like that at his age. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" As the song fades, you slip your headphones down around your neck, and step down from the stage to get a drink. You order a beer and are glad you're only booked for another hour, so you slam it and head back up./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" When you drive up to the apartment its 11:27 PM, about three hours earlier than you usually get home, so the lights are still on, and you assume that Dave is still up. You grab your gear, and your 3rd beer, and make your way up. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" You didn't know what you were expecting, but it definitely wasn't what you saw. You opened the door, and there was dave, bent over, looking in the fridge, wearing his record t-shirt, a pair of socks, and black lace lining the crevice of his choice ass. /spanem style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;"Choice ass?/embr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" He hadn't looked up yet, so you assumed that he hadn't heard you come in, and when he finally stood up, with apple juice in hand, you saw that he had his earphones in, and you could hear some mediocre beats playing through them./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" You were just stood there like a half drunk idiot, and he finally noticed you were there, and his whole face turned a dark shade of pink, stretching all the way to his ears. He tried to hide his body behind the fridge door, and his futile attempts to hide himself made your pants get tighter, and you were almost disgusted with yourself. Almost. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" He pulled an earphone out, "H-hey Bro, didn't expect you to be getting back so soon," he said, trying to keep his coolkid voice, but failing miserably. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and remembered that you were the original cool guy, so you put up a facade of non-chalantness. You lean up against the doorframe cooly./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Yeah only booked for a few hours tonight," you said, sounding a lot better than you had expected. "So how long have you had those things" you say totally deadpan./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" You see him try to hide his gulp as he answers, "I just got them."/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Any reason?"/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "They look ironically good on me?" he says, accidentally phrasing it as a question, his pitch raising at the end. You let out a snort./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "Well its not good to leave fridge door open, little bro," you say as you slowly walk closer to him, he backs up just enough, and you push the door closed, to see his dick almost totally hard, poking out from the top of the panties. You can't help but smirk at the sight./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" He turned away from you, into the counter, resting his hands on the top, but you press your body up against his, and make sure he feels your growing erection against the thin strip of material between his cheeks. He lets out a shudder, that he was obviously trying to hold back. You grope at his ass, when you realize that this is your little brother./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" You take your hands off and move away from him. He looks over his shoulder expectantly, but you just shake your head./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "This is so fucked up, little bro," you say, turning back to the door to collect your things where you had discarded them. You pick up your half gone beer, and chug the rest, when you feel a soft, but clammy hand grab your wrist./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "What if I, uh, just needed some help so... in return I'll use my mouth for y-you," he says, and you almost lose your self control./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" You grab him by the shoulders and look at him straight in the face./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "I have loved you since I first met you, Dave," you say. /spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "What? Dude ew I was a baby."/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" "No, I mean I really loved you. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to ever be with you because you're my little bro, but this is my confession, and I'll help you with that, but know that I'm in love with you, Dave. So, so totally in love with you."/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" There is a moment of silence and you are so nervous that this is the last time he will ever speak to you normally in your life, and you savor the feeling of his slim shoulders and how they fit perfectly in your palms, and all the little freckles on his nose and under his shades. The pale pink color of his lips that any girl would kill for. Then you hear him clear his throat./spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;" He leans up and gets as close as he can to your ear, and whispers, "I love you too, Bro."/spanbr style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /br style="line-height: 24.48px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; background-color: #fefefe;" /span style="color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px; background-color: #fefefe;"mWAHAHAHAHAHA ok sorry smut is coming in the next chapter i promise./span/h4 


End file.
